wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cicatrice
'Description:' Cicatrice has brown scales like the color of wet sand at the beach. Her scales near her eyes are light yellow. Her claws and horns are black. She has normal black eyes. The ends of her wings fade into red and blue, making the tips into an almost black color. She always has paint on her even when she thinks she doesn't or when she thinks she washed it off. 'Personality: ' She’s shy most of the time except for when she is with Jouet. She will break away from her shyness if she feels like she can trust you. Once she does, she is a vibrant, talkative, and funny dragon. Although making friends looks hard for her, It isn't. She always has your back and she will stand up for her friends. She believes dragons that make an effort to become friends with her are the best kind of friends. She doesn't mind getting hurt or in trouble for fighting for her friends. She knows friends are reallly important so she doesn't usually argue with them unless jokingly. She isn't one to enjoy drama except for in her stories. She loves how she can escape when she reads and draws. ' 'Background: Her wings have been that way ever since she hatched. She has no clue as to why her wings are that way. She thought maybe she had Icewing and Skywing blood along with her Sandwing blood, but her entire family was full blood Sandwings including her ancestors. When her parents killed each other and since Jouet has been her best friend since they were 5, They decide to do a background check. Cicatrice and Jouet found out that both her parents had been animus' and that they both wanted her to be different colors like a hybrid would be. However, They still wanted her to be a full Sandwing so they used they're powers to make her wings look the way they do. After a few years, her parent's kept using their magic and became more aggressive toward each other but never to her. Shortly after they started getting into physical fights, they ended up killing each other, leaving Cicatrice all alone with only Jouet as "family." He was the only one she has ever told about her home. She didn’t have anyone except for Jouet. Since then she only ever trusted Jouet. 'Family:' Her father, Vieux, was married to her mother, Coeur. They loved each other and was very happy together until Cicatrice turned 8. For one entire year, they continuously fought and argued. The week before Cicatrice 9 birthday, they ended up killing each other. From then on, Jouet was the closest to family as she could get. ''' '''Relationships Jouet- Best Friend. Trivia/Other Cicatrice is french for scar. When ever she finds jewels or interesting objects, she will craft something for her or her friends. Painting is her part of her daily routine. She has her own secret hangout spot where she goes to chill, be alone, or paint. Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:Females